Homecoming
by SweetGA07
Summary: After leaving they knew that coming back would be hard and things would be different. But what they didn't expect was that things changed way more then they figured.  Summary sucks, I couldn't think of anything
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoy the story! it's just a test one. I use to have one already but it kind of messed up and I deleted it! I only own the sisters and that is it! I hope you guys like it...read and review please!**

* * *

"Do you seriously think that we can go back there and they will take us back with open arms Janna?" Emma asked looking at her twin sister. "We've been gone for almost two and half years! We left them with out single word to explain why." She added.

Moving some of her dark brown hair behind her ear, Janna stood by the window staring out of it like she had done so many times before.

"For all we know they don't even live there anymore." Emma said throwing her jacket onto the back of the couch. "They could have moved some where else. So what would be the point in going back?" She added.

Janna turned around facing her sister with a serious look on her face.

"You can NOT tell me that you have never thought about what life would be like if we never left." Janna said as Emma stared at her.

Emma crossed her arms and looked down to the floor for a second before looking back up at her sister.

"We know all the spots that they race and what days Em." Janna said looking at her. "We have been gone for too damn long, I believe it's time we go home." She added.

"That is NOT our home anymore." Emma said shaking her head as Janna just watched her. "We left to protect them. I will not put them in danger again!" She added.

Janna pouted her lips for a second before crossing her arms over her chest.

"We do not have to worry about that sack of shit any more." Janna said looking at her. "They got him, they picked him up and they put him in jail. He is going to be in prison for a very long time. Dad can't hurt us anymore." She added.

Emma just walked away from her sister refusing to talk about it anymore. Janna quickly followed her sister and put her foot into the doorway to keep it from closing.

"Go away." Emma said looking at her sister.

"No." Janna said looking at her.

Emma kept trying to push the door close but Janna held her ground and pushed the door open as Emma stopped.

"Give me one good reason, why we should not go and at least go to the races." Janna said looking at Emma who sat down on her bed. "We don't even look the same anymore. They couldn't notice us if we were there." She added.

"We have the same cars that they painted Janna." Emma said turning her attention to Janna. "They have the symbol you idiot! They will know." She added.

Janna just looked at her.

"We do have other cars that they know nothing about remember?" Janna said looking at her. "Did you happen to forget the cars that we won a while back?" She added.

Emma looked at her as a small smile started to form across her face.

"We have the 69' Camaro and the 67' mustang remember?" Janna said with a grin. "They are in storage down at the point. They will NEVER know we are there." She added.

Emma went to reply but stopped as Janna walked out her bedroom closing the door behind her. Walking to the door quickly Emma quickly locked the door and walked over to her bed. Pulling a shoe box, Emma sat down on the bed and took the lid off. Grabbing the picture on the top Emma touched it gently.

"I'm sorry V" Emma said just staring at the picture.

**~* Race*~**

Janna pulled the mustang into the alley way with Emma close behind her. Emma watched as most of the guys were now staring at them as they parked the cars. Janna opened the door and stepped out showing that she was wearing a black mini skirt, a bright yellow tube top that showed off her stomach, and a pair of high heels.

"Come on Emma." Janna said walking over to her sister's car. "I bet we are the only girls here who know actually how to race instead of fucking the guys." She added.

"This is so not right." Emma said shaking her head.

Janna smiled as her sister got out of her car and getting cat calls as Emma straighten her halter top mini dress that had a metallic bottom and straps.

"Just like old times." Janna said laughing.

"Yea." Emma said shaking her head. "Just like old times, but this time no V to punch them out." She added.

Janna nodded at her as Emma looked around to see if she saw any old faces.

"The only person I see that we knew is Tran." Janna said nodding at her. "We are safe, because he never really saw us to know what we look like." She added.

Emma went to say something but stopped as the crowd of people got quiet and spread apart. Both turning their heads they saw cars pulling into the alley.

"3,2,1" Janna said as the red car came to a stop.

Janna watched as her former lover got out of his car. Emma hooked her arm with her sisters as she stared ahead as well to see the man she once called brother. He looked at their direction staring for a second and Emma quickly grabbed her sister and they disappeared as a group of people flashed.

"Thanks." Janna said with a smile.

"Don't mention it." replied Emma with a nod and a smile. "I knew once you saw that he was looking at you that you would be done for and ready to go and run into his arms." she added.

Janna wanted to protest but knew it was true. It was hard to let go of the one person who was there for her when so many things went wrong. Janna moved around the group of people and watched as Dom was interacting with a female.

"He is with Letty now?" Janna asked as she stared.

Emma turned around to see Dom with his arm around Letty's shoulders. Turning her head back to her sister who was still staring.

"What did you expect of him Janna?" Emma asked looking at her. "To stay faithful to you? Come on he is a man and plus he is Dominic the king of racing. A lot of girls want him. And when we left that spot became anybody's game. I guess he wanted to keep it close." She added.

Janna stared holes through them as Emma watched her sister. Emma grabbed her sister and smiled as she noticed that the race cars were heading out which meant a race had been made and it was time once more for money to be put up.

"Come on, we will go see this race then that is it." Emma said as Janna just nodded. "For somebody who wanted to see them your suddenly all quiet and appear not to care." She added.

"Why should I care?" Janna asked as they walked to their cars. "He is with somebody else and it appears he has found his rightful match. So it's what ever." She added.

Emma shook her head as she entered her car once more and soon pulled out behind another one as Janna pulled out behind her sister to keep in contact as well as keep her in visual site. Following the cars to the spot Emma parked her car and got out once more as the cat calls where going on. Janna closed her eyes and watched as her sister closed her eyes.

"Em don't." Janna said as her sister was watching towards her. "Ignore them." She added.

Janna went to say something but stopped as a racer slapped her on her ass causing her to stop walking. Emma turned around quickly and grabbed his dick in her hands.

"Do it again and I will be plucking grapes. Or in your case Raisins. Got it?" Emma said with a hiss.

The guy groaned as Emma twisted his area causing others to hiss at his pain.

"Yup." He replied.

Emma stared at him and twisted it once more.

"Ok." She said letting go.

She watched as he fell to the street and groaned. Emma turned around and smiled at her sister as she walked back.

"You so violent." Janna said with a small laugh. "Still not around him and you act like him." She added.

"Who me? Never." Emma said with a wink as they linked arms once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own Janna and Emma that is it! I hope you guys like...thanks.**

* * *

Janna turned around and looked at Emma who had watched the race from the hood of her car.

"That punk was stupid." Emma said shaking her head as she looked at Janna. "He was racing against Dom not some amateur." She added.

"He has to learn sometime." replied Janna as Emma nodded.

Sliding off the hood of the car Emma straighten her dress and looked at Janna with a smile before it disappeared quickly causing Janna to turn around and be met with a chest. Slowly looking up Janna stared up at the guy with a blank face.

"Want to explain where the hell you two have been for almost three damn years?"

Emma stared at him and blinked her eyes hoping she was seeing things.

"Hi V." Janna said as she forced a smile on her face. "How are you? We have been great. Bye." She added.

Janna turned and quickly grabbed a hold of her sister's arm and went to walk off but was quickly stopped in her tracks as Vince grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Oh no you don't." Vince said looking at her. "Wait til Dom hears that you guys are here." He added.

Janna and Emma exchanged looks then looked at him as he stared past Janna and looked at Emma who was unable to break the glance.

"V does he really have to know?" Janna asked as she looked at him. "He just won a race, wouldn't know about us being here be like a buzz kill for him?" She added.

Vince tore his attention from his former lover and looked at her sister.

"Nice try Chicka but it aint gonna work." Vince said staring at her.

Janna looked at Emma hoping some how the girl would regain her ability to speak. Emma shook her head appearing as if she was shaking memories out.

"We can explain." Emma said which caught Janna off guard causing her to look at her. "But now isn't the time or the place. We all know how Dom gets when things are brought up from the past. And dealing with us right now isn't going to be good." She added.

Vince knew she was right and he turned his attention to the gang once more to see Dom was laughing and hold Letty up and he knew it was killing Janna but didn't say anything.

"Your right but come by the house and I mean it." Vince said looking at Emma. "Since I know you guys are back in town I believe I can find you." He added.

"Damn Vince, stalker much?" Janna said with a raised eye brow. "Besides if you know us as well as you are suppose too we aren't hard to find." She added.

Before he could reply the girls quickly got into theirs and drove off just within minutes of the cars splitting up as cops started coming from every direction.

**~*Next Day*~**

"Good Morning." Janna said handing Emma a cup of hot chocolate from Starbucks. "The normal." She added.

Emma nodded at her and put her pen down on the legal pad and took a sip.

"So Ms. Law degree what do we have plan for today?" Janna asked looking at her sister.

"Well I was thinking we could go over to the Toretto homestead." Emma said looking over her shoulder at her sister.

Before Emma could brace her self Janna let out a scream almost. Emma looked at her with a raised eye brow on her face.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Janna said hugging her.

"I don't see it your way Janna." replied Emma as she stood up. "I would must rather get this done and over with because we both know Dom is gonna want to kill us. We will not be welcomed back with open arms!" She added.

Janna looked at her.

"How do you know that?" Janna asked as she looked at them. "For all you know they could kiss us." she added.

Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really? Kiss us?" Emma said shaking her head. "Grab your keys because your driving." She added.

Janna just watched as Emma grabbed her pocket book from the coffee table and stared.

"By the way they aren't home." Emma said smiling as she remembered. "The garage or the store." She added.

"Great them a the garage with tools they can throw." Janna said being sarcastic causing her sister to laugh. "Please be at the store." She added.

Emma followed her sister out of the apartment only to stop in her tracks as she saw Vince leaning up against Janna's mustang.

"Damnit." Janna said crossing her arms as the wind blew slightly.

Emma stood by her sister's side as she stared at the man in front of her.

"Hello, I figured that you two would have gotten the hint from last night but appears that you didn't." Vince said looking at them. "You were suppose to come to the party but since you didn't, I figured I might have Jessie find you. Which in this case he did." He added.

"Ok you found us V, we were just getting ready to come by there." Emma said as he stared at her. "Still in the same place?" She added.

All he did was stare and nod as she walked around him to Janna's car. Getting into the passenger side seat she slammed the door and stared out the window at the other two people standing there.

"We will meet you there V." Janna said nodding. "I bet you thought you didn't care anymore." She added as she walked by him.

As she passed Vince turned around and saw that Emma was now talking to Janna as she got into the car. Janna looked in the rear view mirror to see Vince getting into the car and speeding off. Janna looked at Emma who was watching the blue civic disappear.

"We don't have to do this." Janna said looking at her.

"Just go." Emma said shaking her head.

Without missing a beat Janna turned on her car and quickly pulled out into the street.

**~*Toretto Home*~**

"Sometimes I wonder of that dawg will ever come around." Leon said as Vince's blue car pulled up to the curve of the home looking at Jesse. "Old Coyote returns." He added.

Vince got out of the car and looked back for a second then looked back at Leon who stood up from the picnic table.

"Get Dom and the rest of the gang because what I got coming you guys will want to see this." Vince said as Leon nodded at him.

Jesse stayed outside as the mustang pulled up behind Vince's Civic as the rest of the gang piled outside. Emma opened the door and stepped out of the car as she looked at the people in front of her as they stared with wide eyes.

"You wanted this so get your ass out." Emma said without taking her eyes off of the people who looked as if they saw a ghost.

Janna stepped out of the car and looked over the roof of the car at the faces of the people they left behind almost three years ago without a word.

"Hey." Janna said looking at them.

Emma pushed her self away from the car and slowly walked closer to the group.

"Hi." Emma said with a slow voice.

Before anybody could react or say anything Mia quickly slapped Emma causing her to stumble backwards.

"I guess I deserved that." Emma said as Janna raced over her to sister's side.

"No you didn't." Janna said looking at Mia. "What the hell is your problem?" She added.

Mia looked at the girl in front of her with a blank expression on her face.

"What in the hell is my problem?" Mia asked with a raised eye brow.


	3. Chapter 3

**I ment to post this last night but I ended up making some plans and went to see my boyfriend. But anyways! i only own Janna and Emma thats it! Read guys...let me know what you think please...**

* * *

"Yes Mia, what in the hell is your problem?" Janna said as Emma moved her jaw around.

Mia looked around the yard as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The two of you have been gone for almost three years Janna." Mia said as the sisters stared at her. "NO word, NO phone call, NO letter, NO ANYTHING!" She added with a shout.

Emma stared at Mia as she was yelling at her sister.

"Don't you be yelling at me Mia." Janna said looking at her. "Before you start yelling, why don't you ask why instead of smacking the shit out of Emma?" She added.

"Enough." Dom said walking to the front of the group as he stared at his ex girlfriend in front of him.

Emma was thankful for Dom's words at this time as he was now staring at her.

"Mia, did you really have to hit her?" Dom asked with a raised eye brow. "Come on Emma and Janna we are gonna talk NOW. The rest of you stay outside and if I catch any of you at the window listening to this conversation, I promise the punishment will be bad. That includes you Letty." He added pointing at her.

Emma looked at Janna with a raised eye brow as he started walking towards the house. Vince looked at Jesse who was still grinning.

"NOW." Dom shouted causing both girls to jump.

Vince looked at Emma as he touched her back causing her to jump.

"That is your cue to go darling." Vince said as he pushed her forward. "I'll save you from Mia this one time." He added as he put himself in between Mia and Emma.

Shaking her head, Janna jogged up to catch up with her sister as she stared at Letty who looked as if she was trying to kill her with looks. Emma walked into the house first with Janna close behind her. The familiar smell brought back a lot of memories as the girls sat down at the small table.

"Here." Dom said handing Emma a ice pack.

"Thanks." Emma said without looking up hoping he would by pass the yelling at them.

Dom crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the sisters.

"What? No yelling?" Janna asked looking at her ex boyfriend.

"Why would I yell?" Dom asked looking at them. "You two are the ones who have a lot of explaining to do. And it's best if you start right damn now." He added.

Emma looked at Janna then up at Dom who was waiting for one of them to start.

"Look, I know that you are highly pissed off about us leaving without a single word, that is expected and we know that it was wrong." Emma said as Dom was now looking at her. "We are sorry about that, we truly are. Would you believe me if I told you that we left to protect you guys?" She added.

Dom raised an eye brow as he stared at her.

"Protect us? Seriously come on now." Dom said as he pulled a chair out and sat down in it leaning forward on his knees.

Janna looked at her sister knowing that no matter how hard she could speak she would never convince Dom that they had disappeared in thin air due to their father's issues with the law and gang related ties.

"She is serious." Janna said causing him to look at her. "You knew about our father's past because we grew up here. You should know by now that we will never lie to you. Our father was threatening to kill all of you because you were street racing thugs who were corrupting his daughters about it and wanting to do some other things. Dominic, you might be pissed off at us and want to kill us but we are telling the truth." She added.

Dom ran his hand over his bald head as Emma held the ice pack against her jaw.

"You could have stayed here though." Dom said catching both of them off guard. "The two of you know that if you were here, we would have let NOTHING happen to you guys. You guys were family. You should have came to me. Hell Emma your ass should have went to Vince. But wait you are stubborn enough to try to defend us yourselves." He added.

Before either of them could reply, Dom walked out of the kitchen and outside once more leaving the two of them alone in the kitchen. Emma looked at Janna who was trying to control her breathing once more.

"I hate to tell you I told you so but I told you so." Emma said as she put the ice back on the table.

Janna rolled her eyes as the both of them stood up.

"Let's go home." Janna said sounding a bit hurt.

Emma just threw the ice pack into the sink and followed her sister out of the kitchen door once more to see the others doing their BBQ things. Dom looked at both girls as they walked down the drive way to Janna's car.

"Just where in the hell do the two of you think you are going?"

Janna turned around to see Dom staring at them.

"What?" Janna said sounding pissed.

Jesse looked at Leon who was now grinning while the girls just had no emotion on their faces. Vince stood beside Dom as he stared at his ex and her sister.

"Family is family no matter how long you have been apart." Dom said as the girls just stared. "We lost your asses once, we aren't gonna do a second time. Now get your asses up and and help." He added.

Emma exchanged a few glances at Janna who was standing there.

"Thanks but no thanks." Janna said as Emma just watched. "We don't want to be places we aren't welcomed." She added.

Dom gave the tongs to Vince and quickly made his way over to the girls as they stood in the drive way.

"Look, the past is the past." Dom said looking at them. "You are family and always will be. Now either get back here and help with the grill or in the house with Letty and Mia take your pick. I will not give you another option." He added.

Emma shook her head and gave a small smile.

"I will man the grill with the guys, Janna have fun." Emma said as Dom laughed at.

"Guess that's settled." Dom said as he grabbed a hold of Emma by her rest. "Come on Little one, I must show the ways of the master." He added.

Janna watched as Letty and Mia walked into the house letting the screen door slam against it's frame. Vince hit Dom's arm causing him to look at her.

"Get in the house." Dom said looking at her. "Or go home." He added.

Janna took a deep breath as she watched her sister's face getting checked out by Jessie. Shaking her head, she walked up the drive way and to the house.

"I can switch with you." Emma said as Janna shook her head.

"I got it oh little one." Janna said rolling her eyes as she walked up the stairs.

Letting the door slam loud causing both women to look up at her.

"Go a head, nobody is here to stop you the bitching you guys want to do to me." Janna said shaking her head.

Both Mia and Letty stared at her then just went back to doing what they were before she walked in. Janna looked around for a few seconds before grabbing a glass from the drainer. Without thinking twice Janna quickly threw it right beside Letty's head.

"Son of bitch!" Letty shouted ducking her head. "What in the hell are you trying to do? Kill me with blunt force object?" She added.

Janna just stared at her as Mia put her rag down and stared at her. Letty looked back at Mia then at Janna who was waiting for a reaction.

"You can do the potato salad, you do remember how they like it right?" Mia asked as Janna nodded. "Ok good." She added.

Letty shook her head and smiled.

"Now more throwing objects in the house." Mia said as she grinned at Janna. "Besides you get to tell Jessie you broke his glass." She added.

Janna's eyes got wide as Letty smiled.

"Oh shit." Letty said laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay but my muse has been a little screwed up as of late for any of my stories. But I got this one out tonight. Let me know what you guys think! I only own Emma and Janna thats it! Read and review Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thanks." Mia said as Emma started putting the plates up.

"Your welcome." Emma said nodding.

Emma grabbed a dish towel and looked at Mia who was standing there washing the dishes she had done so many different times after the gang had a dinner.

"I'm sorry for slapping you." Mia said as Emma was drying a plate. "You didn't deserve that, When I saw you guys standing there it was like three years worth of anger came out. I'm sorry." She added.

"It's ok Mia, I mean I kind of deserved it rather Janna believes I did or not." replied Emma as she closed the cabinet door. "Us showing up like we did was something we shouldn't have done. We should have called first." She added.

Mia dried her hands off as Emma looked into the living room at the group of people watching movies.

"Like old times huh?" Mia said nodding her head. "Well minus a few things that have changed." She added.

Emma looked at her and went to say something but stopped as a blonde hair guy came into view of her vision. Mia smiled brightly as she looked at him.

"Brian!" Mia said with a smile and quickly hugged him.

Brian hugged her then looked at Emma who was standing there looking at them feeling out of place.

"One of the guys bring on a race slut?" Brian asked looking at her. "And Dom let her stay this long?" He added

Emma's eyes widen then glared at him.

"I am not a street slut thank you." Emma said with a hiss. "I am damn sure I can race circles around your broke ass." She added.

Mia got in between of them as Vince appeared in the door way with Jenna behind him looking around his body.

"Brian, this is Emma." Mia said as she looked up at him. "She is not a slut, she is family. And she is Vince's former girlfriend." She added.

Emma closed her eyes as she said the last past. Opening her eyes Emma saw that Janna was now standing in front of Mia.

"Don't." Emma said grabbing her sister's arm. "He is in titled to his opinion. But he has to remember that a opinion is like a asshole everybody as one." She added.

Brian looked at Emma as she put a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Your just the buster aka that means your a bitch." Emma said as Janna watch her sister closer. "Which means that you are nothing compared to me. So why don't you keep your mouth shut or I'll show you what this street slut can do." She added.

Before anybody could say anything Dom got into the kitchen and looked at the stare down between the small female and the newest member of the team.

"Enough." Dom said as Emma walked out of the kitchen throwing the towel on the counter top.

Vince walked out of the kitchen hot her tail as the rest stood there looking at Brian who was looking around at the rest of them.

"You just had to open you mouth and insert foot?" Mia asked with a raised eye brow.

"Call my sister a slut one more time punk I'll beat your ass." Janna said with a glare.

"Sorry." Brian said as Janna walked out of the kitchen into the living room and sat back down in Jesse's lap.

Dom shook his head then look at Mia who was standing there quiet.

"Keep him in check." Dom said as he walked out of the room leaving the two of them alone.

Mia grabbed the towel from it's spot and threw it at Brian who quickly caught it.

"Come on your helping." Mia said with a small laugh. "I've got to keep you out of harms way." She added.

Brian just nodded his head and went over helping her.

"Who are the two women that I know that I didn't see last night." Brian said looking at her.

"The one you called a slut is Emma and the other one is Janna." replied Mia said as she started washing dishes. "It's hard to explain to be honest with you. So it's another story for another day." She added.

**~*Outside*~**

Emma sat down on the top of the picnic table shaking her head.

"Running again?" Vince asked causing her to look up at him with a glare. "Just messing." He added.

"Go away V please." Emma said as she ran her hand through her hair.

He turned her body around so he was between her legs looking at her. Emma turned her head sideways and looked at him.

"What?" Emma said looking at him with almost a sleepy look on her face.

Before she could say or do anything else he quickly pulled her down and captured her lips with his own. Her arms instantly wrapped around his neck as if they had never been apart for three years. Vince slipped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer against his body. Quickly breaking the kiss Emma looked at him as he stared at her. Before Vince could say anything Emma pushed him away and got off of the table and ran into the house.

"EMMA!" Vince shouted causing Mia and Brian to look out the kitchen window.

Busting into the housing causing both people in the kitchen to jump, Emma ran into the living room and pulled Janna up from Jesse's lap.

"We've got to go now." Emma said looking at her sister.

"What?" asked Janna as she looked at Emma as the others did as well.

"Your not going anywhere." Dom said walking down the stairs causing everybody to look at him. "Your home remember? So what ever is going on deal with it. But you are not leaving." He added.

Emma looked at him then back at Janna who was unsure of what to say or do.

"Dominic, I am twenty five years old." Emma said as she stared at him. "I am not some hot shot rookie racer you can boss around because your the king of the streets. I do what I want when I want is there is not a damn thing you can do about it." She added.

Janna and the rest of the house was quickly taken back by Emma sudden buster of bravery when it came to talking to Dom.

"You finally grew a back bone." Dom said as he got closer to her.

"And I see you haven't changed." replied Emma as she crossed her arms. "Janna, come on we need to go." She added at Vince appeared in the door way of the kitchen.

Dominic looked over his shoulder to see Vince then looked back at the women in front of him.

"Come by the garage tomorrow." Dom said without taking his eyes off of the two of them. "Do not stand me up or I will find you and drag you here." He added.

Emma just turned on her heels and walked out of the house letting the screen door slam.

"It isn't going to be that easy Dom." Janna said looking at her ex boyfriend. "They can't go back to the way they were before we left. To much as changed, we changed. We aren't some pair of chicks who dated two of the best in racing. We grew up." She added.

"We have all changed." Leon said causing Janna to look at him.

She didn't bother wait for her ex to reply she walked out of the house letting the screen door close behind her. Dom looked out the window with Mia beside him as he watched the car pull out into the dark street.

"Jesse, I want you to do a back ground check on our lovely girls." Dom said without emotion. "I believe that the two of them have some explaining to do now more then ever. And Vince smart move you kissed her and you scared her. Great going." He added.

Vince shook his head as he watched Mia walk back into the kitchen with Brian close behind her. Brian and Vince glared at each other as they passed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, another chapter! I only own Emma and Janna and also the person who is mention in this chapter. So read and enjoy! Thank you!**

* * *

"What do you say that we go and get our cars?" Emma said leaning up against the door frame of her sister's room. " I've been missing my stick sift." She added.

"You do realize that sounds wrong right?" Janna asked with a raised eye brow.

Emma rolled her eyes as she walked further into the room.

"I miss the skyline that is all." Emma said as Janna stared at her. "What? You can't sit there and say that you don't miss driving the eclipse." She added.

"What would be your point?" Janna asked looking at her. "We aren't apart of the team anymore. We don't need to be driving those cars until they say we are allowed too." She added.

Emma sat down on the bed and adjusted her pj pants.

"Since when did you become so concerned about what they would say?" asked Emma with a raised eye brow. "Last I checked, you were the one who wanted to go over there." She added.

Janna stood up from her spot in her bed and walked over to the mirror and adjusted her hair.

"It's nothing, but why won't you explain to me why you suddenly burst back into the house and demand to leave and then jump at Dom." replied Janna crossing her arms as she turned to look at her sister.

"I just had to get out of there, ok?" Emma replied as she looked at her sister. "V kissed me and I couldn't handle it. I had to get out of here. You had the keys so I had to get you." She added.

Janna nodded at her and went to say something but stopped as Emma's cell phone went off. Grabbing it from her bra she looked at the ID and looked up at Janna.

"It's mom." Emma said as she flipped it open and putting it on speaker. "Hey Mom." She added.

"Hey honey, I am hoping that I am not interrupting anything."

Emma smiled at her mom's comment.

"No mom, Janna and I were just talking." replied Emma with a smile as she watched Janna grin. "How is Eric?" She added.

"He is doing well, but I believe he would like to say something. Here he is."

Janna grinned brightly as she watched her sister's smile widen across her face.

"Momma?"

"Hey baby." Emma said as she put the phone closer to her mouth. "I love you." She added.

"Luv you too."

"Auntie Jan Jan loves you too." Janna said with a grin.

She heard the little boy giggle and move around.

"Wove you too." He said.

Emma smiled as she looked at Janna.

"Are you being a good boy for Neena?" asked Emma with a smile.

Janna sat down beside Emma and smiled.

"Yes ma'am he is being very good." Her mom said with a laugh. "But the question is have you been good and told the boy's father that he has a son." She added.

Emma groaned a little bit and went to hand the phone to Janna who refused to take it.

"No ma'am I haven't." Emma said as she looked at her sister with a glare. "I haven't had time." She added.

"Well you need to young lady, this little boy needs BOTH of his parents."

Emma just nodded as she listened to her mother get at her.

"I'll tell him when I think he is ready." Emma said as she smiled.

"OK but young lady do it soon before somebody else tells him before you do."

Emma knew she was right and nodded.

"Ok sweetie, I am going to put this little man down for bed and I'll call you guys tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too." Both girls said at the same time.

Emma closed her cell phone and looked Janna who was now staring at her.

"What?" asked Emma as she stood up.

"You weren't planning on telling him where you?" asked Janna as she watched Emma walk out of the room. "You weren't even going to tell Vince that he has a son were you." She added.

Emma turned around and looked at her.

"Do you seriously think that low of me?" Emma asked looking at her. "Do you seriously think that I would keep a man from his own son?" She added.

"You did it for three years." replied Janna before she could stop her self.

Emma shook her head with a upset look on her face.

"I did it for three years to protect my son." Emma said looking at her. "I did what I did to protect him from the man who threaten to kill his father if we went any where near them. Did that part happen to slip past your memory box Janna? That monster we called dad threatened to kill them because they were street racing thugs who fucked up his daughters. And when he found out I was pregnant. What did he do? WHAT DID HE DO JANNA!" She added.

Janna knew that what she had said was over the line due to the acts of their father.

"He wanted you to get a abortion." Janna said looking away.

Emma just shook her head but kept her eyes on her sister.

"He wanted me to get rid of something that was innocent in this whole damn thing." Emma said with a hiss. "Eric had nothing to do with the choices that I made. He was the result of something that happened between two people who knew what they were doing. So blame me for keeping my son out of harms way." She added.

Before Janna could say anything, Emma walked away from her and into her room slamming the door. Janna walked over to her sister's room and knocked on the door. Turning the handle she realized that Emma locked the door.

"Emma! I'm sorry!" Janna said as she stood there. "I am sorry for the comment. You know that I love Eric and you sure as hell know that I understand why you did that. I'm sorry." She added.

Emma didn't answer so Janna stood a step back away from the door and walked back to her room. Looking back at her sister's door for a second Janna closed her eyes as she closed her door gently. Emma opened her door and little bit and watched her sister's door closed.

**~*Next Door*~**

Emma put her long hair into a pony on her head and took a deep breath as she walked out of the bathroom to see Janna was in the kitchen.

"Are you going with me to the garage?" Janna asked as she looked up at her.

"I guess." Emma said with a shrug. "I mean if I don't then he will just question where I am then come find me and force me to come so I don't see a point in causing a scene." She added.

Janna nodded at her and grabbed her keys from the counter top. Emma grabbed a hold of her bag from the stool and followed her sister out of the house, Emma quickly stopped in her tracks as she saw her sister's Eclipse sitting on the curve. Turning her head a bit she saw her bright red 66 corvette sitting in front of hers.

"I figured since last night you said that you missed the gear shifting, that I might as well go and get them." Janna said looking at her sister who was staring at her car. "Here are your keys." She added holding them up.

Emma looked back at her sister still in shock and quickly grabbed her keys and ran over to her car and touched it gently.

"Mommy's missed you." Emma said as she kissed the roof of the car.

Janna laughed a little bit as she walked over to her own car.

"Alright, enough with the car making out we've gotta go over there before they come looking for us." Janna said with a small laugh. "Which we both know if they show up here we will be getting complaints." She added.


	6. Chapter 6

**I only own Emma and Janna thats it! And of course Eric lol...Enjoy guys! I love to write this story. So enjoy! REVIEW PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!**

* * *

"Yo Dom the girls are here." Leon said as he wiped his hands on a oil rang as the cars pulled up to the curve.

Emma got out first and took a deep breath as she noticed Leon standing there with one of his grins on his face.

"Chica, glad you could make it." Leon said as Janna got out of the car.

"Cut the crap Leon, we aren't street rats." Janna said patting his face. "We are racers." She added.

Emma laughed a little bit as Dom walked out of his office and motioned for them to come to the office. He grunted at her comment as he watched the two of them go by. Letty slid out from up the car she was working on and looked up to see Dom standing there.

"It's just business Letty." Dom said as she glared. "They are family, just like you." He added.

"Well I don't use to date family." Letty replied.

Janna stopped in her tracks and looked at her with a blank expression on her face.

"Look Letty, I dated Dom wow pick fucking deal." Janna said as Emma stood her ground beside her sister. "I fucked him before you, I took him places you can never take him. But that is over and done with. You are with him now. Your the biggest bitch within twenty block mile. It doesn't matter if I am within a inch or a mile from him, he is still family to me. Don't like it oh fucking well. You've got to deal with it." She added.

Before Letty could reply Emma grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her into the office as Dominic stood there looking at his girlfriend.

"It's business that's all." Dom said walking into the office and closing the door then quickly locked it.

Emma leaned up against the wall as Janna stood there looking at Dom as he stood there.

"Have a seat." Dom said motioning to the chairs.

Emma stayed in her place as Janna sat down in front of him as he looked at her. Grabbing a stack of papers from his desk he looked at them for a second before flipping.

"It appears that the two of you have been getting around a lot." Dominic said with a grin.

Janna straighten up quickly as Emma looking a him.

"You had Jesse do a back ground check on us?" Janna asked with a glare.

"Well I sensed that there was something the two of you were hiding." Dom said as he switched his vision from Janna to Emma who was standing there. "I know you were." He added.

Emma stood still and put her hands on the back of Janna's chair as he stared at her.

"Does the name Eric Draven sound familiar to either of you?" asked Dominic without taking his eyes off of Emma.

Janna and Emma looked at each other then back at him.

"Yea, isn't the movie character that Brandon Lee played when he died?" Emma said looking at him without breaking eye contact.

"Girl don't play games with me." Dom said looking at her. "Eric Draven Lee he is a three year old little boy." He added.

Janna stood up and looked at him.

"We didn't come here to hear this." Janna said going for the door.

"YOU'LL LEAVE WHEN I SAY YOU CAN!" Dominic shouted causing both of them to jump. "NOW SHIT THE HELL DOWN NOW!" He added.

Janna turned around and looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Who do you think you are? My dad?" Janna asked as she walked back over to him. "I will not sit here and be talked down to by a man who thinks he is god's gift to women or to this earth. So Dominic fuck you." She added.

"You will tell Vince or I will." Dominic said looking at Emma who was in shock he had just said that. "He has a right to know he has a son." He added.

Janna looked at her sister then at him.

"I plan on telling him you bald idiot when the damn time is right." Emma said with a glare. "I'm going it on my terms and my time Dominic not yours. This is not your choice to damn make. It's mine." She added.

Dominic looked down at the papers in front of him then back up at Janna stood there still glaring.

"You haven't changed one bit." Janna said looking at him. "You are still that self centered asshole I grew up with and left behind. I figured that you would grow up by now but it appears you haven't." She added.

"You haven't changed either Janna." Dominic said standing up and stalking over to her. "You are still that stubborn and short tempered woman I fell in love with. But yet you haven't grown up enough to realize that you can't protect your sister ALL THE TIME." He added as he backed her against the wall and had their bodies touching.

Emma watched as Janna eyed him with a death glare.

"Go fuck Letty on the hood of the damn car." Janna said with a hiss. "We all know that you couldn't wait to fuck her anyways! You had your eyes on her since she was six teen anyways! You couldn't control your self even when you were with me!" She added.

"Leave her out of this." Dominic said looking at her. "She has nothing to do with this." He added.

Emma quickly stepped forward and put herself in between the adults as they was both glaring.

"Back off Dom." Emma said pushing at his fit body. "Janna enough." She added looking over her shoulder.

Dom backed away from the two females as they stared at him.

"Nothing has changed trying to dominate people by your size and your attitude guess what Dom?" Janna said with a glare. "I will NEVER back down from a self centered asshole again. I let you run me over for years because I was in love with you. But since I went away I realized how much of a fool I was to believe you ever loved me!" She added.

"Shut your fucking mouth Janna!" Dom said with a hiss. "You know nothing about what the fuck has happened since the two of you left us without any reason why. You left me here to pick up the pieces when you guys left. I did love you and I still do now get use to the idea! But still though this group here we are a family, don't you EVER forget that. No matter how the fuck long you two have been away you will always be family. So back your damn shit from that fucking apartment because your moving back home. NO IFS ANDS about it!" He added.

Emma looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Dom, there is no room in that house for us." Emma said trying to control the anger within the room. "When we lived there I was rooming with V and Janna with you. I don't think Letty or Vince will like the idea of us moving back." She added.

Dom sat down at his desk then looked back up at her.

"Letty's room is free, she has moved into my room. So one of you can take that room and Leon can move his stuff to Vince's room." Dom said with a nod.

"I'd rather fuck Jesse." Janna said with a glare.

Dom just stared at her for a second as Janna unlocked the door and opened it.

"Dominic you are a piece of work you black mailing asshole." Janna said walking out of the room leaving her sister alone with him.

Emma turned around to see the rest of the gang watch Janna throw a wrench across the garage making something else fall causing a loud bang. Turning back around Emma shut the door and looked at Dom as he watched her.

"Look I plan on telling him Dominic I swear to you, but let me do it on my time." Emma said with a serious tone. "Eric is with my mother til I get settled here. I can't move back into that house because there is no room with a three year old. Please respect me enough to let me control when I tell him." She added.

"Look Emma, I know you still have something for Vince I saw it the other night when you stood up to me." Dominic said with a laugh. "Not many people would do that so I give you credit. But seriously tell him or I will. Sooner or later." He added.

Emma looked at him for a second before nodding her head.

"Alright fine, I'll tell him soon I promise you." Emma said looking at him. "I've got plans to go do some house shopping soon. Let me get my house and I will tell him ok?" She added.

Dominic just nodde at her then quickly put the stack of papers back into his desk and locked it.

"Come on Ms. Lee I'll buy you lunch and you can tell me more about my nephew." Dom said as he grabbed his coat.

"You should know a lot since you did a background check." Emma replied with a laugh. "Besides Letty won't like the fact your leaving with me." She added.

He smiled at her as he put his jacket on.

"It will be ok, besides I can always make V jealous too so two birds with one son." Dom said as he opened the door and they walked out.


End file.
